Atlas Park
Atlas Park: The room that NEVER sleeps. (tta182) Possibly a reference to the area in City Of Heroes of the same name. Having earned a reputation for troll habitation, Atlas Park is a great place to stop by and spam the chat with obscenities, as long as you don't do it in the presence of our bestest room owner, SevenOfSpades. Rules 1. No trolling 2. Listen to the moderators. 3. Be nice to newcomers. 4. No trolling. Optional rule by LBeyondBirthday* Some people say that they are supernatural. As in, they can say that they have set someone on fire, and they did. They are not supernatural unless the regulars admit that they are. Supernaturals: LBeyondBirthday, Crockdile, BlackHawk808, DaHog, CheerCaptain3435, and some others. Regulars *LBeyondBirthday* says: Guys, quit messing with these people's descriptions. You're not getting anything out of it. The moment we see it, we know that it's fake. 3xXxshadow3xXx Role-player, he'll kill you if you ever challenge him. Decent guy, however. artix55 One of the more recent additions to the Atlas Park Regulars. He enjoys chatting, games, role-playing and plays lots of sports. Very awesome dude. Blackhawk808. '''He is a strange individual. He also enjoys long walks on the beach with his Golden Retriever, then they go back to his house for some wine, after that I wont tell what he does exactly, it is a little too graphic for this article, lets just say the word starts with beast. '''Bradyfanuno A guy that edited this page because he is awesome with very mighty might. Cannot be bested ever. (Edited by Killah_123) Since I don't know this guy I'll write something. He eats freedom for lunch. (Edited by Bradyfanuno) Candy07 One of Atlas Park's earliest regulars, this chick is, well, the best. LIKE, TEH BEST! Almost every male tends to develop an urge to make love to Candy after meeting her (Except Forever). Every role-playing action in the chat tends to involve her, somehow... (Er...Elitetheron2 wrote this.) She loves Elite, and is a Grapist. SHE IS THE GRAPIST! She's on a mission to spread the Kongregate love. For whomever is reading this, Candy says, "I love you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqq051BU2MY ForeverLoading Random dude that pops up ALL THE TIME. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He's an avatar designer, and a great one at that. He is the most epic Role Player, an epic gamer... he is the best! He is also very hungry and has been known to swallow people! Nobody likes him. D: he is not tht bad.he just falls for pere presure.but yes he becomes n ass on sevral occasions Cheercaptain3435 Always chats in Atlas Park. She loves Puppies and Oatmeal. She will be kind to you as long as you treat her with mutual respect. She also loves Highschool musical and singing in the shower. crockidile He IS AWESOME.hes had many people pledge himself to his awesomeness already.he is currently going out wtih killer rose.he will help any new comer tht wants to becomae an atlas citizen.hes a known lycan fanitc so hell rp in tht sense. cutepie4856 Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by all, and hated by none. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. Doompuppy DOOMPUPPEH! The one everyone loves and adores! He's a pimp, (Not really, but he sure wishes he was one!) He's cool and funny, and well, he's DOOMPUPPEH! Electrifry One of the er...more crazy people in Atlas, Electrifry (Elec), is known to do random things to random people at random times. Pray one of those people isn't you. elitetheron2 He, is, just, awesome, and he's a bunzo. He can be quite the idiot, often making spelling mistakes. But Candy loves him anyway. hobo12345678 He's this hobo that lives in teh box by the pool. He's also Atlas Park's hobo, and that's why everyone loves him. We're getting a bench put in for him. killah_123: to all guys and gals! I'm a loser and commander456 trims his bush! ahem, this guy is not so awesome and not so boring. He somehow raped michi (she seduced me) and tends to be alone and reads anything that can be read.(he randomly hacks peoples balls off) P.S. This message will destruct in 4 minutes. LBeyondBirthday: An odd guy. He has two sides, L, and Beyond Birthday. A Death Note fanboy who can set things on fire. He has an unlimited supply of cookies and tea. And fire. He sits weird, and is a Shinigami (god of death). Buds with BlackHawk808, cheercaptain3435, crockdile, n some other guys. Impossible not to love, but is a fricking jerk to all you flamers. And to those who do not accept that he can set things on fire. Amazingly open-minded, and can be fun. If you know him well enough. MichiyoAkimoto Referred to as Michi by all she is another recent regular to Atlas Park. She enjoys chatting with people, and is fairly easy to get along with. Likes to say she's a Hamster and rolls around in a Hamster ball from time to time. Has a fictional baby girl who's father is Killah_123 the girl's name is Katherine... long story. she carried alot of fictional babies in her stomach too. ninjutsu7: hes a new addistion to atlas park and has a very strong vendetta against crock.hell pop up at no where just to get a kill and begin his chatting. players265 An avid role-player, he firmly states that should anyone get him angry, his avatar will come and lick them to death. shadow_ninja2 He claims lots of girls tend to hit on him. Very annoying at times but you'll get used to it if you're his friend. Mod-helper and role-player. (I think this guy is amazing and cool) Candy despises his guts. Blackhawk does too. sphinx612 A former triple-agent for the Russian Spetsnaz, sphinx612 is a new regular at Atlas Park. Because of his elite training, he is considered extremely dangerous to friends and trolls alike. He once survived 7 long months in the Siberian tundra with nothing but a Balaclava, 2 litres of Vodka and a G.I. Joe action figure. Toofs Funny and random, Toofs is usually faced with idiots and jerks, and some nice people from time to time. He does NOT want to be pissed off. Tried to launch a revolt against mods once, didn't work, but he still imposed the revelucion! Zelkova197 He's very er... crazy at times. He role-plays with other people and often kicks their asses at it, but he tends to be very nice. He loves vodka. zrapc A.K.A Zoe. Friendliest person. Evar. Never gets tired talking to people, big flirt, and tends to get into a lot of drama. Some think she's boring. killer rose:shes a new member on atals park and the recent best friend of paw known as croks ex.shes fun and cool to hang aorund with.and she has some weird obsession wiht BH. she is currently going out with crock. The_Ice_Phoenix: He's an alt. of MovieTheatre and he's off to a new start In Atlas Park. He never denies a dare, even though it gets him in trouble a lot. He tends to "jk" a lot, so be on the watch, he is nice and always keeps the party goin'! hevenshell: she is a very recent addistion to atlas.shes known to enjoy partys and have alot of fun.she can take more apple martinies then ive evr seen.i hope she becomes a importent reg in the nxt few weeks Trolls Er... Atlas Park gets invaded by trolls from time to time. So when you see one, ignore it or mute it. If the situation gets worse don't hesitate to call a mod. But don't worry. Most of the trolls aren't that intelligent anyways.O_o . plz girls when u enter atlas park use cahsity belts to save urself. commander456 trims his bush!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -foreverloading wrote this. I DID NOT! I would never adress myself without Capital Letters! Category:Chat rooms